Blizzard (Book one of Stormy Weather)
by bizabo
Summary: A evil force attempts to take over the forest. (Yay cliche!)
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Riverclan

 _Leader:_

Treestar (brown she-cat with green eyes)

 _Deputy:_

Smokewing (black tabby tom with yellow eyes, Apprentice: Elkpaw)

 _Medicine cat:_

Mudfire (A ginger tom with amber and brown eyes, Apprentice: Creekpaw)

 _Warriors:_

Eagletalon (brown tabby tom with hazel eyes, Apprentice: Runningpaw)

Leafstream (gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Gooseheart (White spotted she-cat with brown eyes)

Grassfur (Blueish gray tom with yellow eyes)

Waterfrost (Light gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes)

Aspenfall (Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice: Brokenpaw)

Maskedface (Mink color-point tom with blue eyes, Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

Darkclaw (Black tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Thornheart (White tom with black spots and green eyes)

Kinkfur (Brown she-cat with brown eyes)

Freckledwing (Gray spotted she-cat with hazel eyes)

 _Apprentices:_

Brokenpaw (Dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a white muzzle and paws)

Runningpaw (Gray tom with green eyes)

Creekpaw (Light gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Elkpaw (Brown tabby she-cat with black ears and green eyes)

Spottedpaw (Brown she-cat with white spots and brown eyes)

 _Queens:_

Fuzzybird (White tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Kits: Oakkit and Larkkit)

 _Elders:_

Barkheart (White tom with brown eyes)

Thunderclan

 _Leader:_

Cheetahstar (Pale ginger furred tom with brown spots like a cheetah and amber eyes)

 _Deputy:_

Whisperfeet (Brown she-cat with darker brown stripes and yellow eyes)

 _Medicine cat:_

Eelpelt (Black tom with white stripes and green eyes)

 _Warriors:_

Fernwhisker (Light gray she-cat with blue eyes, Apprentice: Maggotpaw)

Rabbitchase (Tan and brown tom with brown eyes)

Mousewing (Ginger she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes)

Hickerysmoke (Black she-cat with ginger spots and brown eyes)

Applesong (Ginger tom with green eye, Apprentice: Thrushpaw)

Otterfang (White tom with a brown face and blue eyes)

 _Apprentices:_

Thrushpaw (Gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes)

Maggotpaw (White she-cat with tan paws that are shaped like maggots and brown eyes)

 _Queens:_

Quickstep (Gray she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes)

 _Elders:_

Lichenflame (Brown and ginger tom with green eyes)

Windclan

 _Leader:_

Buzzardstar (Brown tom with mitted paws and amber eyes)

 _Deputy:_

Quailwing (Pale brown tom with green eyes)

 _Medicine cat:_

Heatherlight (Gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, Apprentice: Blackpaw)

 _Warriors:_

Cinderfur (Ginger tom with a brown underbelly and brown eyes)

Oliveheart (White she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes, Apprentice: Softpaw)

Dapplestream (Ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Scorchfoot (Tan tom with blue eyes)

 _Apprentices:_

Softpaw (White she-cat with fluffy fur and black stripes and blue eyes)

Beetlepaw (Black tom with mitted paws and yellow eyes)

 _Queens:_

Grassface (Gray she-cat with white spots and amber eyes)

 _Elders:_

Polarstare (White tom with brown stripes and yellow eyes)

Shadowclan

 _Leader:_

Yewstar (Black tabby she-cat with gold flecks and blue eyes)

 _Deputy:_

Goldspots (White tom with gold spots and green eyes)

 _Medicine cat:_

Vinegrip (Bluish gray she-cat with amber eyes)

 _Warriors:_

Deerfeet (Brown tom with white spots and brown eyes, Apprentice: Harringpaw)

Lepordstorm (Tan she-cat with green eyes)

 _Apprentices:_

Harringpaw (Black tom with blue eyes)

 _Queens:_

 _Elders:_

Kinkpelt (Brown tom with white stripes and amber eyes)


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

 _Crash,_ thunder sounded in the distance, startling a young dark gray she-cat no older than a moon.

"Is someone scared?" Mocked a deep voice, initiating a whimper from the kit.

"Who's there?" She squeaked fearfully, frantically turning in circles trying to locate where the voice came from. No response came. Instead she heard a long laugh that rang around the room, echoing, making it harder for her to find the cat she assumed was a tom.

"What is _your_ name?" The tom questioned menacingly.

"B-Brokenkit." She said, barely audible above the storm.

When no response came, Brokenkit assumed he had left and started to examine her surroundings. She was in a dark hollow with seemingly red mist on the mossy floor. Trees with blood red leaves towered over her on all sides, blocking the little light she assumed was the sun.

She whipped her head back and forth to double check that no one was watching and then dashed forward toward the tree line.

Before she could get to the trees, she rammed into something furry and squishy. The tiny she glanced up and found that a celestial looking long-haired ginger tabby with amber eyes was blocking her way.

"Trying to make a break for it?" Sneered the same voice from before. Brokenkit didn't have time to respond before he added on, "There is no escaping this forest whether or not you want to."

"Never?" She squeaked, terrified. Brokenkit started to shiver from fear, all she wanted to do was get out of that awful place that reeked of death.

The she-kit was frantic now and began to run around the hollow trying to escape, yet everywhere she went the tom with the amber eyes stopped her and laughed that terrible laugh.

Finally, after a while, she lost hope and gave up, curling up and whimpering into her tail while rocking back and forth.

Eventually, she felt someone licking the top of her head and peeked out from under her tail to find a gray she-cat was staring at her with her blue eyes.

"Is everything ok?" The cat asked.

"Leafstream!" Brokenkit exclaimed joyfully. _It was just a dream!_ "Now it is." The kit meowed happily and curled back up, relishing her mothers warmth.

Images of the tom kept creeping into her mind but she kept repeating to herself that it was just a dream and he can't hurt her, eventually drifting into a blissful, dream free, sleep.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather around the high rock!" A large brown she-cat meowed from atop a rock, catching the attention of the entire clan, including Brokenkit. The tabby she-cat watched as cats emerged from every corner of the clan, noting that even despite the fact they were only a moon and obviously couldn't swim, Fuzzybirds kits, Oakkit and Larkkit, had joined alongside their mother at the massive rock in the center of the camp. The tabby got up from where she was sitting and padded to the right of the stone to sit down.

"Today, we welcome in three new apprentices into Riverclan," The leader, Treestar, meowed loudly. Brokenkit looked up in surprise. Yes she had known it was coming but forgot how soon that it was. She glanced around the clearing and saw her two siblings, Runningkit and Creekkit, both looking up at the leader in excitement and hopefulness. Then the leader spoke again, "Runningkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Treestar started, motioning for Runningkit to come forward. He quickly padded forward, ready to receive his apprentice name. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Runningpaw. Your mentor will be Eagletalon," The brown tabby tom approached Runningpaw. "I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." The leader finished as Runningpaw touched noses with Eagletalon, eyes shining, ending his apprentice ceremony.

Yet two more still had to be done, so the leader started again. "Creekkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your medicine name, you will be known as Creekpaw. Your mentor will be Mudfire. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

Creekpaw shyly approached the tom and quickly, almost to fast to notice, she touched noses with Mudfire and then slunk back into the corner she was in. Despite her look of awkwardness, Brokenkit could tell that, despite it all, she was extremely excited.

Again, the leader started, "Brokenkit **,"** The tabby she-cat was nervous, _What if I mess up something?_ She wondered self-consciouslyas the leader went on, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brokenpaw." The nervousness faded away and she could now feel the intense excitement that she was feeling. _I hope I get a good mentor!_ She thought hopefully. "Your mentor will be Aspenfall. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." Treestar finally finished. Brokenpaw almost bounced with joy, as Aspenfall was one of the best warriors in the clan. Brokenpaw rapidly touched Aspenfalls nose, wrapping up the clan meeting.

"Runningpaw, Creekpaw, Brokenpaw!" The clan chanted, their parents the loudest of them all.

After the ceromony, Brokenpaw happily padded over to her mother and father, Leafstream and Smokewing, where her sibling were already sitting and basking in the praise they gave.

"Brokenpaw!" Smokewing exclaimed, noticing her walking up. "Congradulations!"

"Thanks," Brokenpaw replied giddily, turning to Runningpaw and Creekpaw. "Hi Creek _paw_ and Running _paw_ _._ " Brokenpaw meowed, purposefully drawing out the 'paw' in their names. Her brother and sister purred in happiness at their new names.

"So, Eagletalon and I talked about it," Aspenfall said from behind Brokenpaw, startling the jumpy she. "And we decided to take you and Runningpaw out together for your first time out of camp."

Little did Aspenfall know that she and her siblings had snuck out countless times before for reasons that varied from 'scenting' a fox that they had to 'save' the clan from, to just plain curiousness.

In the beginning, it was Brokenpaw who would initiate these explorative adventures but after her nightmare nearly five moons before, she was traumatized for such a long time and consequentially, she would only go with much pushing from her siblings to get her to leave the camp. Brokenpaw had not had another dream so vivid or terrifying as that night and even now, after all this time, it still haunted her on some nights.

"We thought you would like it." Aspenfall said with a questioning look on her face, snapping Brokenpaw out of her nostalgia.

"I would!" Brokenpaw said quickly, "I was just thinking about something."

Aspenfall grunted at her and then padded away towards the entrance where Runningpaw and his mentor were sitting, conversing. Brokenpaw assumed she was supposed to go there as well so, she followed the ginger she-cat to the others.

"We should get going, if we don't hurry, we won't get back to the camp before sun-fall." Eagletalon pointed out to the two she-cats as he stood up as they approached.

Brokenpaw's eyes widened. "The territory is that big?" She mewed in awe, noticing that it was barely even sun-high.

Brokenpaw saw Aspenfall and Eagletalon exchange a glance, amusement clear in their eyes despite the fact they were clearly trying to not make it seem like a stupid thing to say.

"Yes it is." Aspenfall replied after a pause. She then turned to face Eagletalon and meowed, "And yes, we should get going."

Eagletalon nodded and then walked out of the camp, Runningpaw, who, Brokenpaw noted, was being strangely silent, on his heels.

Then went Aspenfall and Brokenpaw went to follow, not before glancing to where her family was still sitting. She then saw Creekpaw looking at the cats leaving the camp wistfully. Brokenpaw moved her head to look forward to go through the exit. _I thought she wanted to be a medicine cat._ She thought curiously.

All thoughts of Creekpaw were extinguished when she found herself out of the camp and right in front of a large stream. Past that stream, a wide expanse of grass all around them followed straight ahead by a forest full of oaks.

"Woah!" Brokenpaw heard Runningpaw gasp, awestruck.

"Ready?" The mentors asked the new apprentices. To this, Brokenpaw and Runningpaw nodded.

"Ok then, let's go!"


End file.
